Strip Club
The Strip Club is a location in the Desolate Zone. It has three bad ends, D23-25. The first ending, Dancing to a Different Tune, occurs after five bottles of wine. The other two endings are linked to a separate event. If The Player and Kim enter the stage from the dressing room, they are given bunny costumes to wear. Kim falls quickly to the bimbo curse on the clothes, but the Player retains enough clarity to fight back. Talking to each of the patrons raises a hidden variable which dictates how far gone the Player's body and mind is, with four 'phases' of transformation; each phase occurs in increments of 5, with a Bad End occurring after 20. Man in Blue Hat: The patron wants a woman to have sex with. * 1st Phase: Kim has sex with the patron. +3 * 2nd Phase: Kim has sex with the patron. While peeking, a carrot dildo appears in the Player's ass, fucking him as Kim gets fucked. +4 * 3rd Phase: The player nervously accepts the patron's offer, and soon gets caught in a gangbang. +5 * 4th Phase: The player enthusiastically accepts the patron's offer, and readily accepts a gangbang. +5 Woman with Ginger Ponytail: The patron wants to know the Player's bust size. * 1st Phase: The patron fondles the Player's flat chest, claiming that they are B cups. +2 * 2nd Phase: The patron fondles the Player's chest, claiming that they are C cups. +2 * 3rd Phase: The Player claims their bust size is C, but the patron claims they are D. +2 * 4th Phase: The Player cheerfully claims her bust size is DD. +3 Woman with Brown Twintails: The patron wants a drink. * 1st-3rd Phase: Kim gets her a drink. * 4th Phase: The patron lambastes the player for being a slut. +1 Man with Red Hair: The patron wants a date with one of the bunny girls. * 1st Phase: The Player questions the patron about his current date. +1 * 2nd Phase: The Player chastises the patron for ignoring his current date. +2 * 3rd Phase: The Player is smitten by the patron's advances. +2 * 4th Phase: The patron asks for some time with the Player. If she accepts, they have sex, but she pulls out before he climaxes. +4 If she declines, the patron focuses on his current date. +2 Old Man: The patron is looking for breasts to grope. * 1st Phase: The patron doesn't order anything. +1 * 2nd Phase: The patron eyes up the Player, but doesn't order anything. +1 * 3rd Phase: The patron gropes the horrified Player. +3 * 4th Phase: The patron gropes the nonplussed Player. +2 Bunny Girl with Blue Hair: The bunnygirl asks how the party is. * 1st Phase: The Player corrects the bunnygirl's use of pronouns, and the bunnygirl shrugs it off. +1 * 2nd Phase: The Player corrects the bunnygirl's use of pronouns, and the bunnygirl comments that he looks like a girl. +1 * 3rd-4th Phase: The Player chats with the bunnygirl, who complains about her sore feet. +1 Woman with Carmine Hair: The patron wants the Player to twirl. * 1st-4th Phase: The Player twirls for the patron. +2 Woman with Silver Hair: The patron wants a glass of cum. * 1st-2nd Phase: Kim provides the cum. +3 * 3rd Phase: A vibrator is inserted into the Player's vagina, and she provides the patron with cum. +4 * 4th Phase: The Player jills off and provides the patron with cum. +4 Woman in Witch Hat: The patron asks for a drink for her friend. * 1st-4th Phase: Kim gives the patron a bottle of Ass's Ale. Man with Red Pompadour: The patron molests the Player. * 1st-2nd Phase: Kim intervenes. +3 * 3rd Phase: The Player sucks the patron off. +4 * 4th Phase: The Player and Kim fight over the patron's cock. +5 After the fourth phase (bunnyscore 15-19), the Player can confront the stylist backstage and demand to be changed back. If bunnyscore goes over 20, the Player works full time as a bunnygirl slut, resulting in Bouncing Busts of Blonde Bimbo Bunnies. After confronting the stylist, the Player can either take off the outfit manually, or get Kim to help. Asking Kim turns the two back to humans, and gives the Bunny Ears and Bunnysuit as equipment. Otherwise, Cottontail plays out. Category:Locations